Don't burn the kitchen
by samy.tolv.dec
Summary: Rumouring in the fridge Jonas took some beer out. He shot Isak a dead glare. "Do you really think that I am looking forward to spending my Friday afternoon with baking? Just because Vilde wanted us to participate. I mean why couldn't we be the hosts? We make big parties!"


Jonas looked inside the bakery. God, he was so hungry. He gathered before the shop window. His entire face was smashed against the cool glass and his eyes were stunned by the delicious cakes and muffins. Fucking Isak, fucking Kosegruppa. Given up he shouldered the little bag he cared and ran the last few miles.

"It's ten past four! You're late!" Jonas was greeted by Isak's mocking. He sighed and gave Isak the bag. "Don't judge me. I ran so fast I accidently knocked an elder woman over." , said Jonas. Isak laughed. "Ready for the baking?" , asked his best friend. Rumoring in the fridge Jonas took some beer out. He shot Isak a dead glare. "Do you really think that I am looking forward to spending my Friday afternoon with baking? Just because Vilde wanted us to participate. I mean why couldn't we be the hosts? We make big parties!" Jonas exclaimed taking the ingredients out of the bag and showing it on the counter. Next to him Isak nodded with enthusiasm. "Where are Noora, Eskild, and Linn?" Jonas asked casually. "And even more important. How could you manage to separate from Even?" Jonas smirked and caused the flour, sugar, eggs, baking soda. Isak blushed while taking the bowls out of the shelves. "They are watching a movie in the theater. Some stuff Eskild wanted to see. And Even is babysitting his siblings." Jonas lifted his eyebrows. " Even has siblings?" He didn't know that. God he hoped Even did not have an older sister because then Jonas would take compassion on him. Isak cracked the eggs and nodded. " Yeah there are twins. A boy and a girl. They are sweet. Just 4-year-olds." "You met them?" "Yup" Isak took the things that Jonas had bought while Jonas took a seat at the kitchen table. "You know I am glad that things went well for you." Jonas looked at Isak. He wanted Isak to know that he would support him no matter what. The past few weeks he had constantly rethought everything that happened. He knew that he hadn't been a great friend all the time. Isak smiled at him. " That's a nice thing for you to say." "But I meant it. I just want you to be happy. You are my best friend." Immediately an awkward silence followed. Only disturbed by a loud growl. Isak laughed. And Jonas held a hand to his stomach. "God I think I might die if I don't get something to eat right now." He announced. "Well, then we have to hurry up and get these muffins going." Isak just said having no pity for his starving friend. Sighing Jonas moved to help Isak. "I hope the party will be a damn success."

After an hour of hard work, Jonas was a little bit drunk. Not that he planned to get drunk. Hell no in almost an hour the party would start and he didn't want to be the reincarnation of a zombie. Also, the kitchen was a complete mess. Which wasn't a surprise at all. God, he hated baking. Eggshells were splashed all across the floor. On his clothes were traces of dough. The mixer had gone insane. Like Isak. Speaking of the devil. Isak said in front of him with a bowl in his lap. He tried desperately to make the amount of muffins they had promised to bring. And he was also a little bit drunk. He caught Jonas' gaze and said: " Your turn." He handed the bowl to Jonas, who sighed. " Why did the mixer had to get wrecked." Isak scoffed. "I don't know. But stop complaining and stir." "Yes, master." Isak ignored his comment and cleaned the kitchen. They were totally fucked up. Tired, really fed up by the mixer and not in the mood for anything. "At least we have yourselves." Jonas tried. "I am just keeping you because you're a cheap worker." "I don't get pay at all." "Me, neither." Their little conversation about the baking conditions and the exploitation of people got interrupted by the doorbell. They both looked at each other in shock. Jonas stirred harder and Isak tried to clean up as fast as he could. Ringing a third time Isak opened the door. While Jonas hid under the table. "Don't be Noora. Don't be Noora." He said like a mantra. He closed his eyes like he would get killed at any moment. Fortunately, it was Even. "Just you." Isak sighed and led Even in. "Just me?" Even asked but was stunned by a hidden Jonas under the table. "What are you making under the table?" Then he saw the kitchen. "Makes sense. I would hide too." Having trouble to get up with a bowl in a hand Isak took the burden from him and Jonas could stand probably. "Hey Even nice seeing you again." He shook hands with the other boy. Even smiled. "Well, it is always a pleasure although I did not expect to see you in an out of control baking-war. And if I might add. I have two younger siblings who don't turn the kitchen upside down." He laughed. Isak and Jonas just glared at him. Their moods got better when Even offered to help cleaning.

Jonas was so hungry he thought he might pass out. He didn't eat anything at Isak's and now he had to deal with Isak's and Even's lovebird behavior. They were heading to the party and even though he loved that his friend found someone he did not, in fact, want to get remind that he was all by himself. Even and Isak were walking hand in hand and Jonas was left with the muffins. When they finally reached Vilde's house he was really proud of himself that he didn't take a bite. Especially when Isak would kill him once he found out. They were greeted by the host herself. Telling them to get the stuff in the kitchen. And Jonas wanted to live here with the sweet smell of food and the comfortable kitchen chairs. Then his eyes caught Eva and Chris making out. Not a place to live. A weird thought his ex, the evilest person in the world and he living in a small kitchen. What alcohol could do. He put the plates up so loud that Eva stopped whatever she did with Chris and greeted him enthusiastically. "Oh, Jonas you're here. That's so nice. And you bought friends." She clung on Jonas' pullover and looked over his shoulder. Like a hunter ready to burst. Even and Isak looked like deer caught in a headlight. Yup, Eva was wasted. She stumbled to Isak and Even. " A the most beautiful couple in the entire universe." Jonas heard Eva said. And furthermore. "You know Even he could have chosen me. Really I offered to hook up with him." Jonas, Even and Chris all looked stunned and their gazes directed to Isak and Eva. " Really?" They all squeaked in unison. Isak was red as a tomato but Eva just kept going. "Well yes. I really wanted to make out. But!" She raised her index finger. "But then I remember he wasn't attracted to girls." ´She giggled. "I could tell you things but I won't because Isak would kill me. So don't tell him. I was never here." They all witnessed how Eva awkwardly managed to get out of the kitchen unaware of the fact that she somehow forgot about Isak's presence. Jonas had to sit down. And Chris took a sip from his beer bottle while Isak just wanted to be swallowed by the ground. Even looked like somebody told him the earth was flat. Jonas was the first to speak. "You ... and Eva I mean Eva and you eh what the fuck?" " Eva and who?" Magnus appeared in the door frame making Jonas jump, Chris to spill some beer on his shirt and Isak to hide behind Even and Even to ... Well Even was still shocked about the fact that Eva and Isak and Isak and Eva and holy hell. No one answered. Instead, Jonas took a muffin and tried to process everything with food. Chris mumbled something about homework he had to do and disappeared. Whilst Magnus looked slightly confused. Jonas looked up. " Don't say Evak ever again." He mumbled while taking the third muffin. "Okay..." Magnus said and sat down. "Well always knew that my boy was a ladykiller but that's just a shock." Even finally said, trying to keep a straight face while a grin wanted to show off. Groaning in frustration Isak said: " She was very drunk okay. She would hook up with trees if there were any." "You mean Eva don't you?" Magnus asked. Jonas nodded. Laughing Magnus almost fell off the chair. "Oh, I know the story. Vilde told me. But that's old news. You should have seen how he got the ladies. His charm, unbeaten. His skills perfect." Magnus gave a respectful nod to Isak. Even raised his hands. "Okay, no more stories about my boyfriend being a womanizer. I need to drink more to process something like this and the fact that I wasn't even worth a charm." He pretended to be annoyed. Demonstrative he sat by Magnus and Jonas. Isak sighed in defeat. " I am going to get drunk." He announced and left the kitchen. The three of them now looked at each other. "Okay, drunk Isak in three, two, one." Jonas said and Even laughed. "As if someone could get drunk so fast." "Oh-oh-oh somebody wants to take the chance." Magnus cheered. And Even stood up. "The knight in shining armor comes running to save his bride from the creature that people often called Eva." Jonas joked. Even shot him a glare but still laughed. "Well somebody has to do the job." He winked and disappeared into the crowd. Jonas turned to the reader and said: " That's how to make a departure."

Story much likely to be continued

Notes

Don't know what I did there. Anyway, I hope you liked it.

I am not a native speaker so any mistake goes to myself as always.

I am thinking of a second part even though I am lazy and should do school stuff but skam...


End file.
